The Warmother's Warmth
by SmutKnight
Summary: Sejuani is not one for weaklings. After making short work of a bandit group, she is surprised to find a woman still standing, adorned in golden plate. Sejuani found such strength attractive. Very attractive. If you like dominant lesbian sex, you'll love this.
1. Chapter 1

Sejuani roared fiercely as Bristle stampeded through the retreating bandits, the crack of breaking bones following each of the thunderous impacts of flail meeting flesh. Bristle reared and let out a earth-shaking below, Sejuani gripping the saddle tight as she scanned the tundra for the next cowardly marauder to run down. _Pitiful, if you are to prey on the weak, you must not be weak yourselves_ Sejuani thought to herself, a disgusted grimace on her face at the sight of such cravens. Sejuani's disdain turned to delight as a valiant war cry came from behind her. Sejuani turned her head to watch as a goliath of a man wearing rusted plate hurled a spear half as long as Bristle toward her. With a grin, Sejuani lifted one arm, her thick steel arm guard effortlessly deflecting the spear with a satisfying **ping** causing the spear to spin around in the air several times, before embedding itself in the ground just to Bristle's side. Bristle grunted in annoyance as Sejuani patted his back reassuringly, hopping off of his back and with a sharp whistle and a point of her finger, giving him free reign to run down the remaining bandits.

Sejuani cracked her knuckles menacingly as she stared down the goliath before her. This mountain of metal and man stood almost twice as high as Sejuani and despite now being unarmed, he held up his fists and bellowed once more at Sejuani. Sejuani taunted: "_aha, yes! So, some of you southerners do have spines! Come, let me break it._" throwing her flail to the floor, and instead opting to pick up the spear he had thrown. With a sly grin, Sejuani hurled the spear towards him, effortlessly embedding it into the icy ground in front of him. "_Pick up your weapon, prove your strength." _Sejuani commanded, placing one leg forward and lowering her centre of gravity in preparation for her next move. The armoured man laughed and lowered his head as he bent down to retrieve the spear. In an instant Sejuani had sprinted towards the man, leaping into the air and striking her elbow against the back of the man's head with all her body weight. There was a sickening crunch as his face connected with the butt of the spear, the wooden shaft exploding into splinters with the force of the impact.

Sejuani landed on her side, quickly rolling away and bringing herself to a crouched position ready to pounce again. She watched as the dazed man spat blood and teeth onto the ground, struggling to even stand still. Sejuani rolled her eyes. All that size, all that armour, that gusto, and he couldn't even dodge a single attack. Typical southern warrior-wannabe. Sejuani dusted herself off and turned her back as the man fell to the ground with a wet thud. She scanned the horizon for bristle and any one still brave enough to face her. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something golden glittering. She turned her head to see a heavily armoured woman in the distance, wielding sword and shield as an extension of her body, beating back an onslaught of bandits by herself. Sejuani rubbed her hands together to warm them, before retrieving her flail and draping it over her shoulder, whistling merrily as she sauntered towards the blood bath.

With a final slash of her sword, Leona cut down the last remaining would-be-bandit, his kin laying dead littering the ground around her. Leona breathed heavily, leaning her weight against her shield as she caught her breath. As the adrenaline worth off, Leona became aware of what sounded like someone slowly clapping. Sejuani smirked at the redheaded warrior. "_Oh I do so enjoy seeing other strong women, and look at the armour on you, my oh my I might be jealous"_ Sejuani mused, placing her hands on her hips, her flail head hitting the floor with a heavy thud beside her. Leona eyed the vicious weapon nervously, straightening her back and lifting her shield as she replied. "_And who is this now? Are you their leader?"_ Leona demanded, spinning her blade in her hand to demonstrate her martial prowess with the weapon.

Sejuani removed her helmet, holding it against her hip as she replied. "_These lot? They wish. Me and Bristle were getting bored when we saw an unruly looking gathering out here, figured we'd come break it up and break some bones. Am I to assume it was you they were after then?" _Leona breathed a sigh, lowering her sword but keeping her shield held high, relieved to find the girl was not a bandit but still unsure of her motive. "_You and… Bristle?_" Leona inquired, not seeing anyone else in the immediate vicinity. "_Yeah, he's my war-boar, he's a real sweetheart."_ As if on cue, a low rumbly snort sounded out in the distance, followed by a comical yelp. "_He's around, probably just having fun trampling people, he does that sometimes." _Sejuani said with a grin, clearly brimming with pride for her loyal porky companion. Leona, lost for words, smiled weakly and nodded, not wishing to offend the strange woman in front of her. "and… who might you be?" Leona asked expectantly after an uncomfortable stretch of silence.

Sejuani swung her flail about idly as she introduced herself: "_I am Sejuani, Warmother of the Winter's claw, you may as well call me queen of the Freljord."_ Leona gripped her shield a little tighter as she learnt the identity of the stranger. Sejuani noticed the girl tense up and breathed a slightly irritated sigh. "_Look, I'm not going to hurt you. You're strong, I like that. Maybe this would be easier if we were both unarmed." _Leona opened her mouth to object, but a split second later she felt her sword and shield being ripped from her hands by a well-aimed swing of the Warmother's flail.The Solari's sword and shield clattered noisily to the floor, followed by the heavy **thunk** of Sejuani dropping her flail to the ground. Leona gawked at Sejuani in anger and bewilderment, how dare she disarm her! Though as Leona stood there, her anger turned to embarrassment as her cheeks grew crimson. She had disarmed her so effortlessly, with such raw strength. Leona had never met a woman so bold and so skilled. The feeling of being so completely powerless, although alien to her, excited her greatly.

As Leona continued to stare in stunned silence, Sejuani began to slowly walk around her. Sejuani kept her helmet, along with her hands, against her hip as she inspected the strange warrior's armour. "_Hey, who do you think you are disarming me like that, why I should-" _Leona began in annoyance, feeling very vulnerable under the woman's intense gaze, before being interrupted. "_I already told you who I am, something you've failed to do thus far, might I add."_ Sejuani remarked, now stood behind Leona, her gaze very obviously below the belt. Leona scowled, unwilling to show her building excitement at the situation. "_I am Leona, Aspect of the sun, Soldier of the Solari, wielder of the Shield of Daybreak." _Leona announced with pride, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance as Sejauni walked back in front of her. Sejauni scoffed _"All those titles and you haven't the sense to wear a helmet? Not that I'm complaining, you are pretty easy on the eyes for a redhead. Plus, you're built like someone who could kill a bear with her thighs, I like you already."_

Leona breathed a silent sigh of relief as Sejuani expressed her opinion of the Solari, no longer worrying that she'd have to fight this well-armoured Freljord savage. "_Do you flirt with everyone you meet out here?"_ Leona teased, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly towards the girl. Sejuani moved towards her confidently, causing Leona to lean back slightly. Sejuani was mere inches from Leona, her scars clearly visible littering her pale face. Leona gulped slightly, able to feel the girl's hot breath against her face. "_Not too many powerful women to flirt with this far north, Leona. Especially not ones who fill out their armour as deliciously as you do, solar girl." _Leona raised her eyebrows in surprise at Sejuani's forwardness, before she could speak, Sejuani let out a short laugh and placed her helmet on her head. Leona pouted as Sejuani walked away with her back to the Solari, feeling stupid wearing the woman's odd lop-sided horned helmet. Sejuani whistled and in a matter of seconds Bristle came bounding over the horizon, snorting happily as he nuzzled against his master.

"_He's uh… something"_ Leona managed, watching as Bristle belched loudly. Sejuani simply nodded, patting Bristle on the back as she turned back to face Leona. "_Is it cold where you're from, Leona?"_ Sejuani inquired, picking up her flail and securing it to Bristle's side. _"Well, yes, it can get rather cold in the winter months I suppose"_ Leona answered dutifully, not following the sudden topic change. _"Well up here, without the proper camp set up for nightfall, you'll freeze to death before you even get the chance to lie down. So I would suggest-" Sejuani_ continued, picking up the Solari's weaponry and placing it onto Bristle's side. "_That you strongly consider making camp with me tonight, though I do confess you'd make one tasty ice-sculpture."_ Leona did not need convincing, little did Sejuani know she'd been on these frozen plains for days now and had only managed to start a fire once with how little vegetation there was. "_That's very kind of you, Warmother"_ Leona replied warmly, struggling to react appropriately to the onslaught of flattery. Sejuani climbed up onto Bristle's back, sitting back further than usual on the saddle, and outstretched a hand to Leona. As Sejuani took her hand, she was surprised by the warmth she felt. Leona was helped up onto Bristle, sitting uncomfortably close to Sejuani, her back placed firmly against the girl's stomach and breasts.

Sejuani took the reigns in one hand, and with the other she removed her helmet from Leona and placed it back atop her head. Then, much to Leona's surprise, she looped her arm tightly around the girl's stomach. Leona squeaked slightly, then pretended to cough to cover up the un-warrior like sound. Sejuani barely noticed however, fascinated by the warmth Leona provided, pulling her close as she began the ride to her camp. By the time Bristle had made it back to camp, the sun had set and the pair could clearly see their own breathe as temperatures swiftly plummeted. Sejuani's camp consisted of a large tent made of heavy furs, so heavy in fact that moving the overlapping pelts that concealed the entrance took considerable effort from Leona. Leona quickly began to remove her armour, placing it neatly near the entrance, as was customary when entering a household in Targonia. Sejuani watched Leona curiously as she removed her armour, clearly this redhead trusted her greatly. Sejuani would never risk such a thing normally, she didn't even remove her armour around Bristle whom she trusted completely, lest he get a bit too excited and accidentally gore her.

Once Leona had successfully stripped down to her simple purple bodysuit, Sejuani tossed her two odd obsidian coloured rocks and pointed to the large bundle of wood in the centre of the large tent. "_Know what spark-rocks are, Solar-girl? Get that fire roasting for me, I'll be right back."_ Sejuani commanded, effortlessly opening the tent flaps with one hand as she exited the tent. Leona pouted, looking at the rocks in her hand. "_It's called flint, actually."_ Leona mumbled to herself, before dutifully starting up the fire. Outside Sejuani was giving Bristle a once over to make sure he had no wounds that needed tending, before emptying a large sack of oats and meat out into an ice-trough for her companion. Bristle chuffed gratefully, wasting no time in chowing down on his evening meal.

Leona held her hands to the fire and looked over her shoulder gleefully as she heard the tent flap open once more. Sejuani stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of the busty redhead warming herself by the fire, her curved clearly highlighted by her skin-tight clothing. Sejuani bit her lip, letting go of the tent flap, removing her helmet and tossing it uncaringly to the side. Sejuani continued to bite her lips as she sauntered close, quickly lowering herself and gripping Leona by the shoulders firmly. Leona's eyes widened in fear as the girl gripped her, finding cold hands pushing her down firmly on to her back on the warm fur floor of the tent. Sejuani had her pinned, mounting her as she would bristle, placing her legs either side of Leona's as she adjusted her grip from her shoulders to her wrists, holding against the floor above her head. Leona opened her mouth to gasp but instead found Sejuani's exploratory tongue enter her mouth, her lips sealed against her own.

After a moment struggling against the grip Sejuani had her in, Sejuani broke the kiss, looking puzzled. "_What the… what the hell are you doing?!" _Leona snapped in confusion, the surprisingly sweet taste of the muscular girl currently straddling her lingering on her tongue. Sejuani stared down at her in confusion. "_Were you not listening before...? I was flirting with you. Constantly. I want to eat you up and eat you out."_ Sejuani stated with mild annoyance, licking her lips as she hungrily eyed the girl's large breasts, barely concealed beneath the thinly stretched fabric_. _Leona struggled against her grip once more, and Sejuani regretfully let go of her toned tanned arms. "_You were flirting yes, but I've never… you need to give someone warning before you just… You surprised me and…" _Leona stammered, flustered by how turned on she was feeling, helpless under the ice-raider. Sejuani tilted her head slightly, trying to understand what the beet-red girl was trying to get at. Her face lit up with realisation. "_Ah, you've never been with a woman?"_ Sejuani asked smugly, not concealing the excitement she felt at being Leona's first.

Leona turned her head to the fire and closed her eyes in embarrassment. "_Actually, I've never been with anyone, it isn't really something the Solari encouraged when training, so I never really had the chance to…" _Leona admitted, her face as red as her hair. Sejuani gripped Leona's face in her hands, forcing the Solari to make eye contact with her. "_Will you let me be your first?"_ Sejuani asked, far too turned on to be messing around. If Leona said no, she'd simply finger fuck herself to the thought of her later, she just needed to know if she was to be satisfied now or if she'd have to wait longer. Leona studied the pale girl's facial features, feeling her panties becoming damp with the power the girl exerted, she nodded slowly. Sejuani immediately swooped back down, gripping the girl's wrists harder than before, sinking her teeth into Leona's soft neck. Leona moaned uncontrollably, her legs shuddering from the sudden pleasurable action. Sejuani stopped her biting, leaving behind prominent red imprints of her teeth on her neck, a strand of her saliva connecting her lips to her neck as she moved her mouth close to Leon's ear. Sejuani spoke softly, but sternly: "_Good, because watching you beat all those guys earlier has got me __**so**__**fucking hot for you**__"_

Leona shuddered at her words, managing only a weak desperate plea as a reply: "_Take me… please"_. Sejuani did not need asking twice, in fact she didn't need asking at all, as before Leona had even finished talking, she had sat up and begun to tear her bodysuit open. With one quick movement, she split her body suit down the middle of her chest, Leona's large breasts bursting forth from beneath the fabric. Leona breathed heavily, anticipating the dominant woman's next actions. Sejuani beamed down at her exposed breasts, practically steaming in the cold tent air. Sejuani however kept tearing the body suit down, until exposing her neatly trimmed pussy. Leona had little time to register she was completely exposed, before Sejuani's lips were pressed against hers once more. She adjusted her grip so that Leona's wrists were crossed over one another, using just one hand to pin them against the floor. With the other, she wasted no time, plunging a finger into Leona's tight wet pussy.

Leona squeaked once more, muffled by the kiss. Sejuani deepened the kiss in response, holding her arms down harder, slipping another finger into the girl's warm juicy entrance. Sejuani's tongue danced around Leona's mouth, as if their tongues were sparring. Sejuani was not one for foreplay, or for taking things slow. She pushed her fingers as deep as she could into the girl, Leona arching her back as best she could with Sejuani mounting her, and quickly began to finger-fuck the girl roughly. Sejuani broke the kiss, moving her hand from the girl's wrists down to her face. Sejuani had two fingers in Leona's mouth against her tongue, smirking down at her as she drooled and moaned, Sejuani's hand audibly slapping against Leona every time she pushed her fingers deep. In just a few moments, Leona writhed and tensed underneath of Sejuani, moaning loudly and uncontrollably as she came hard. Sejuani watched in amusement, only stopping her finger thrusts once Leona has stopped tensing. Leona had squirted all over Sejuani's hand and the fur rug below. Sejuani slowly removed her fingers from Leona, she held them in front of her face as they dripped messily, and then eagerly sucked on them as she considered her next attack.

Sejuani herself now moaned slightly atop the trembling panting Solari. She had not expected Leona's juices to be so warm, so deliciously sweet, it was almost intoxicating. "_Fuck it_" Sejuani announced, getting off of Leona and without giving the girl a second to recover, forcefully gripping her thighs and lifting them back so that Leona's feet were either side of her head. Sejuani quickly buried her face between the girl's sun-kissed thighs, greedily lapping at her messy dripping entrance. Leona moaned and whimpered every curse word she knew as her sensitive pussy found itself once again occupied, this time by Sejuani's exploratory tongue. Leona lay there helpless, held with her legs in the air as Sejuani lapped up her sweet bountiful nectar. Leona's toes curled as Sejuani sucked at her clit, causing another sudden and messy orgasm from the redhead. Sejuani gulped down her mess thirstily, unwilling to stop, continuing to tongue fuck the golden goddess she had pinned to the floor. It took Leona cumming several times, her legs trembling and aching from the position, before Sejuani returned from between her thighs. Sejuani re-mounted Leona, her thighs either-side of the panting girl's waist. Sejuani wiped her mouth clean of Leona's sticky mess, eyeing the girl with a different kind of hunger. "_Open wide, It's my turn."_

Before Leona could answer, Sejuani had moved herself up so that she was straddling her face. Sejuani had not got undressed and was still wearing her thigh high fur boots and thick fur skirt. She had, however, moved her panties to the side allowing for Leona's tongue to hesitantly make it's way inside of Sejuani. Leona had never so much as kissed another girl before today, and here she was with her tongue deep inside the pussy of a woman she'd just met. Leona savoured the taste, Sejuani's warm thick mess flowing into her mouth from her tongue. _Fuck_ Leona thought, venturing further into her tight entrance, _she tastes good…_. Leona closed her eyes as she began to slowly lap at the Warmother's wet pussy. She copied some of Sejuani's actions, venturing along her lips up to her clit. The moment her tongue made contact with Sejuani's clit, Sejuani twitched as if about to buckle. She lowered an arm, that had previously been cupping her own breast, down to the ground to support herself. Leona pressed the advantage, sucking eagerly at her clit and swirling her tongue in circles around it. In response Sejuani began moaning softly. Abruptly, Sejuani gripped a fist-full of Leona's hair in her hand, roughly pulling it which made Leona moan once more.

"_Fuck… yes… like that_" Sejuani encouraged, using Leona's har like reigns to encourage her to go faster. It didn't take long of Leona's suckling before Sejuani came. She then adjusted her seat atop Leona's face until she felt her tongue enter her again eagerly. From there Sejuani began to rock her hips back and forth, fucking Leona's tongue as she moaned and made a mess. After a long time riding the girl's face, Sejuani eventually collapsed onto the rugs next to her, panting and drooling. Leona was to weak to move from being used so roughly, and between laboured breaths, Sejuani pulled Leona on top of her next to the fire. Sejuani adjusted Leona so that her head was rested against Sejuani's breast, and she interlocked her fingers with Leona before falling asleep, using Leona's warm body as a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Sejuani awoke with a start during the night. Her eyes were wide and wild as she stared up at the roof of the tent. She heard the tent's walls flap and strain as powerful gusts from the blizzard outside raged against it. On nights like this she would have to wake up frequently to add fuel to the fire, lest she freeze in her sleep. Sejuani felt warmth throughout her body however, so clearly the fire did not need tending just yet. She closed her eyes, ready to drift back off to sleep to the sound of silence. She opened her eyes again. Silence? Why couldn't she hear the crackling of the fire? Sejuani turned to her side and realised there were only embers and ash in the firepit at the centre of the tent. The fire had been out for hours.

Sejuani sat hastily, panic gripping her body as she stared in confusion at the long dead fire. Why hadn't she woken up sooner? How had she not frozen to death already? Why was she still so war- "_Mmnn_" Leona, lying asleep next to Sejuani, stirred slightly due to her sudden movement. Sejuani realised that the side facing away from the redhead was the coldest, the side closest to the fire pit. She moved a hand curiously towards Leona, hovering it a few inches above her body. It felt as if she was holding her hand in a rare ray of sunshine on the few warm summer days the Freljord saw. Sejuani tilted her head in confusion as she looked at her sleeping companion. She didn't understand why this girl was so warm, but on a night like this, she wasn't complaining. Sejuani, too tired to go collect more timber from outside and restart the fire, opted to instead lay back down next to the solari. Pulling a fur throw over herself she lay against Leona, hooking an arm under her breasts to hold her close. She quickly fell back to sleep.

Leona awoke sometime later, gentle rays of morning sunshine piercing through the thick material of the tent. Leona rubbed her eyes sleepily, not having slept that well for months. She sat up, stretching her arms up into the air as she looked around the tent. Leona blushed heavily as she realised, she was still practically naked, her bodysuit torn completely down the front. She blushed harder when she realised Sejuani was sat on a stool next to the firepit, watching her with a lustful smirk as she cooked a large bowl of something over the fire. "_Well good morning princess"_ Sejuani teased, using a large wooden spoon to stir the contents of the large bowl. Leona instinctually covered her breasts with her arms. "_I'm not a princess. I'm a warrior of the Solari, Aspect of the sun" _Leona informed, tidying her hair slightly as yesterday's activities had left it messy and dishevelled.

Sejuani smiled at her. "_Ah, so that's why you're so warm."_ Sejuani remarked, lifting the bowl from over the fire and sitting cross legged opposite Leona. Sejuani held the bowl out for Leona to take, who hesitated, still using her arms to cover her breasts. "_Leona, we had messy passionate sex earlier, why are you hiding your breasts?"_ Sejuani asked with disbelief, amused by the poor woman's embarrassment. Leona looked to the fire, scrunching up her face in embarrassment, not used to someone to obviously ogling her. Sejuani rolled her eyes, then removed her fur top to reveal her own pale breasts. They were about half the size of Leona's but much more perky. Leona saw them out of the corner of her vision, and turned back to face Sejuani, her mouth open slightly in admiration. "_Better?"_ Sejuani asked, holding her head high with pride as Leona gazed at her pale tits. Leona begrudgingly took her arms from covering her breasts and took the steaming bowl from Sejuani.

Leona looked down at the bowl. It was filled with piping hot porridge, with several large slices of sweet fruit around the edge. She used the wooden spoon to try some and found herself salivating with how good the warm oats tasted. She beamed into the bowl happily, thankful for such a warm filling meal to start the day. "_Thankyou Sejuani, this is wonderful"_ She complimented with a satisfied smile across her lips as she continued eating. Sejuani was inspecting her arm idly, noting a few new scars from previous skirmishes that helped compliment her intimidating physique. "_You know, normally my prizes call me Warmother."_ Sejuani mentioned offhandedly. "_Oh! I'm sorry I meant no offen- wait, what do you mean by prize?" _Leona asked with a hint of concern in her voice as she swallowed another mouthful of her breakfast. Sejuani looked at her with some confusion. "_…what do I mean by prize? Well… when a Warmother defends or destroys a settlement, it is tradition for her to claim a prize, a man or woman that catches her eye who will tend to her every whim."_ Sejuani explained, holding a hand out in surprise, expecting Leona to remember this basic Freljordian custom at any moment.

Leona blinked, unable to tell if she was serious. "_… you southerners are a strange lot."_ Sejuani remarked, shaking her head in disbelief that there was clearly no similar custom beyond the Freljord. "_So… am I like, your slave?"_ Leona asked timidly, wondering what she had got herself into. Sejuani rolled her eyes. "_Leona, I'm not some savage. The prizes I take are not __**obligated**__ to do anything for me, they do so because they want to thank me for protecting and providing for them. Or sparing them, if that is the case."_ Sejuani explained, standing up and wandering behind Leona, making Leona nervous. "_But, as you can see, I'm pretty fuckin' hot." _Sejuani announced confidently, sitting herself down behind Leona, who had stopped eating her breakfast in light of this development. She draped her arms around Leona's shoulders, gripping her large soft breasts eagerly, startling her slightly causing a surprised squeak. "_Isn't that right?"_ Sejuani teased, pinching the girl's nipples between her fingers and pulling on the slightly. "_mn.. hah… y-yes"_ Leona relented, caught off guard by how aggressive her sexual advances were.

"… _so, more often than not they're willing to be my sex slave. Nothing's ever forced, like you southerners seem to think, they are __**entirely**__ willing." _Sejuani remarked proudly, squeezing Leona's soft breasts eagerly. "_That begs the question, my curvy ray of sunshine, do you want to be my sex slave?"_ Leona felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as Sejuani spoke. She'd never been with anyone sexually before, but after last night… She gulped as she felts her cheeks flushing once more. What would the Solari council say if they knew she was considering something so degrading, something so humiliating, something so… Leona opened her mouth to speak, much to her own surprise. "_Y-yes Warmother_" Leona replied quietly, feeling herself getting wet at the mere thought of things to come. "_I-if you'll have me… of course…"_ Leona continued meekly, feeling extremely helpless in the Warmother's arms.

Sejuani grinned widely. She released the girl's breasts. One hand ventured south between the warrior's thighs, and the other moved upwards, hooking her fingers into Leona's mouth, holding it open. Leona moaned helplessly as she felt Sejuani's fingers enter her, drool beginning to escape her mouth. "_I'd be a fool to turn down such a soft warm prize. But I'd rather you called me __**mommy**__" _Sejuani whispered into her ear seductively, pushing her fingers deeper into Leona's warm wet pussy. Leona moaned more, giving in to Sejuani's embrace, a few drops of droll leaking down onto her cleavage as she continued to hold her mouth open. "_Y-esh m-mmmph"_ Leona tried to reply, Sejuani deliberately using her fingers to hold the girl's tongue down. She laughed, causing Leona to turn an even deeper shade of crimson, before removing her fingers. "_Yes M-mommy"_ Leona answered timidly, surprised by her own submissiveness. The Solari gasped as she felt fabric being placed around her neck, trying to turn to see what Sejuani was doing to her.

Sejuani removed her fingers from the girl's pussy, quickly placing them into her mouth as she got up and stood in front of Leona. She was gripping a length of fabric in her fist, which extended down to Leona's neck. The tanned woman felt herself being pulled towards the Warmother. She was wearing a leash. Leona struggled to form words, simultaneously ashamed to be wearing something so degrading, and fiercely aroused. Sejuani leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead, before taking the bowl from her. Sejuani sat down on the stool with her legs apart, revealing to Leona that she was not wearing any panties underneath her short fur skirt. Sejuani roughly wrapped the leash round and around her fist, causing Leona to shuffle forward on her knees closer and closer to Sejuani. She avoided eye contact, struggling with her conflicting feelings, as she was practically dragged between the pale ladies' thighs.

How could she, an unrelenting Solari warrior, a bulwark of faith and steel, have given in so easily to this northern raider? Not in her wildest repressed fantasies had Leona ever considered being with another woman, always telling herself that one day she'd settle down with a strong handsome man instead. Then why did seeing Sejuani's wet shaven pussy cause her to feel such lust? Why did this strong scarred woman humiliating her by forcing a leash upon her, fill her with such belonging and love? Why was it that when she has uttered the word '_Mommy'_ she wanted nothing more than to use her tongue to service this woman. Leona breathed heavily as Sejuani looked at her with an expectant look upon her face. "_You want to eat me out, don't you slut?"_ Sejuani teased, pulling on her leash roughly, causing Leona's face to be mere inches from her drenched pussy. "_Y-yes Warm-"_ The Solari stopped herself, allowing her eyes to meet the Warmother's. "_Please… mommy…"_ Leona begged, already aching to feel fingers inside of her once more. Sejuani grinned wickedly at her new pet. "_Such a good slut~"_ She cooed, pulling Leona again roughly, to which Leona willingly leaned forward and began to nibble and lick at the girl's clit.

Sejuani did not moan however, even though Leona's actions were quickly bringing her to orgasm. Instead she began to eat indifferently from her bowl of fruit and oats, occasionally looking down at the tanned girl currently servicing her. Leona gripped the back of the Warmother's thighs eagerly as she lapped at her clit. Leona was desperate to taste her nectar though, after Sejuani fucking and filling her mouth with her juices last night, Leona wanted nothing else as desperately as she did her mess. Her tongue eagerly moved downwards, pushing itself greedily into her tight entrance. Leona's eyes rolled back into her head slightly as the sweet flavour covered her tongue once again. Sejuani continued to eat her breakfast as Leona gradually pushed deeper and licked more desperately at her entrance, her face becoming steadily more coated in her juices. Before long however Sejuani was not able to feign indifference and began softly moaning between mouthfuls. Encouraged by her new mistress's vocalised pleasure, she continued to suckle and lap at her clit for several messy minutes. Eventually Sejuani could take it no more and climaxed hard, covering Leona's face in her hot mess, whilst Leona held her mouth open desperately trying to catch as much as she could.

Leona knelt diligently between Sejuani's knees as she came down from her orgasm. "_Was I g-good, Mommy?"_ Leona asked seductively, pleased that she was able to pleasure the Warmother so effectively. Sejuani pulled the leash hard, causing Leona to lean upwards towards the ice-raider's face. Sejuani deeply and passionately kissed her slave, swirling her tongue around Leona's, lustfully enjoying her own taste on the girl's tongue. "_You were perfect"_ The Warmother praised, causing a shy smile to appear on the Solari's face. "_But I didn't say you could stop~"_


End file.
